090714KateMeouet
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 03:25 -- 03:25 TC: I have ṭhaṭ presenṭ ready for you if you're available. 03:26 TA: I will head to your room, then? 03:27 TC: Please? 03:27 TA: See you soon. 03:27 TA: ---------------- 03:27 TA: Seconds later, you hear a knock at your door. 03:27 TA: Or rather, Meouet does. 03:27 TC: Meoueṭ answers ṭhe door wiṭh a box in her hand. 03:28 TA: Kate smiles and appraises the box. ((whatsit look like)) 03:28 TC: Ṭhe box is plain, wrapped in brown buṭcher's paper and ṭied wiṭh ṭwine. 03:28 TA: "Shall I shake it to guess what it is?" 03:28 TC: "You can." 03:29 TA: She reaches and takes it. 03:29 TA: She smiles at Meouet and then looks back at the box, shaking it lightly. 03:29 TC: "Oh! Don'ṭ do ṭhaṭ please. Iṭ's fragile." 03:30 TA: Kate grimaces. "Sorry, you said I could, so I assumed..." 03:30 TA: "Shall I open it here?" 03:30 TC: "I would like iṭ if you would." 03:31 TA: Kate gestures to the room. "May I?" 03:31 TC: Meoueṭ blushes. "Yes, sorry." She sṭeps aside. 03:32 TA: Kate sits on a chair and begins unwrapping it. Carefully, but quickly. 03:32 TA: ((wuttizzit)) 03:32 TC: inside, is [ https://38.media.tumblr.com/85c6d801c7f933b95152b2e43cee70f4/tumblr_n9z2x5irjt1qzfsnio8_500.jpg ] Iṭ looks like Meoueṭ spenṭ a loṭ of ṭime carefully crafṭing ṭhis. 03:33 TA: Kate smiles happilly, apraising it, but being extremely gentle. "It's beautiful." 03:34 TA: "You're incredible." 03:34 TC: "Or lonely." 03:34 TA: She smiles softly at Meouet. "I'm sorry I left for so long, Meouet." 03:35 TC: "Iṭ's okay. You needed ṭime..." 03:35 TA: "I think I allowed myself to slip into my old life of solitude." 03:36 TC: "I know ṭhaṭ feeling..." 03:37 TA: "I actually have something for you, as well." 03:38 TA: "Please, turn around, I did not wrap it." 03:38 TC: Meoueṭ ṭurns around. 03:38 TA: Kate decaptchalogues a thing. It thuds to the ground. 03:38 TC: Meoueṭ jumps a liṭṭle biṭ. "Iṭ's a ṭuskbeasṭ skull?" 03:39 TA: "Turn around and see." 03:39 TC: Meoueṭ ṭurns around. 03:40 TA: Kate appears to have indeed made a thing. It's a stag, but one of its legs is made of metal, and looks as if it's inspired by insects. It has veiney wings grafted into its side, also made of metal. It's a grisly, but beautiful sight. 03:40 TA: "I worked on this one off and on for at least three years. 03:40 TC: "You have such ṭalenṭ! And dedicaṭion!" 03:41 TA: Kate blushes slightly. "Thank you." 03:42 TA: "I am impressed beyond words at your own work." 03:42 TC: Meoueṭ pushes iṭ nexṭ ṭo her bed. 03:42 TC: "I wanṭed ṭo ṭry ṭo relaṭe ṭo your works..." 03:42 TA: "I think you succeeded with flying colors, and forged your own path at the same time." 03:43 TA: "Your delicacy and attention to detail is astounding." 03:44 TC: "Ṭhank you. I also had a loṭ of ṭime..." 03:45 TA: "I hope... not more than was welcome." 03:45 TC: "Did you know Libby has books abou-..." Meoueṭ seems concerned suddenly. 03:45 TA: "About what?" 03:45 TC: "I forgoṭ she didn'ṭ care much for you... and I jusṭ leṭ her sṭorm off..." 03:45 TA: "Storm off?" 03:45 TC: "If would be fine iṭ if was jusṭ me, buṭ your relaṭionship wiṭh Ryspor... " 03:46 TA: "Even after this time, she still has harsh feelings for me." 03:47 TC: "Her race is ṭerriṭorial. I waṭched her nearly kill Nullar once due ṭo suspecṭed black feelings from Balish. Iṭ is jusṭ wired inṭo ṭhem ṭo be possessive ṭo ṭhaṭ exṭenṭ." 03:47 TC: "If Ryspor had noṭ been able ṭo send her away..." 03:47 TA: She tilts her head. "What happened?" 03:47 TC: "Well, iṭ doesn'ṭ maṭṭer now... Jusṭ... please be careful." 03:48 TA: She persists. "What. Happened?" 03:50 TC: Meoueṭ relays ṭhe evenṭs of January 30ṭh ṭo her. [ http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/013014libbybalishnullryspormeowmeow ] 03:51 TA: ((now I have to read it XD)) 03:51 TC: (( ahahaha )) 03:52 TA: Kate nods, but tilts her head. "I thought you meant she stormed off on account of me?" 03:52 TC: "You are moirails wiṭh Ryspor, righṭ?" 03:53 TA: "Yes." 03:53 TC: "And we were being affecṭionaṭe." 03:53 TC: "Iṭ is a loṭ for her." 03:53 TC: "She probably feels beṭrayed by ṭhe ṭwo ṭhaṭ are closesṭ ṭo her. By ṭhe same person." 03:54 TA: Kate nods, solemnly. 03:55 TA: "That makes me sad." 03:56 TA: "I hope..." Kate sighs. 03:57 TC: "Ouṭ of respecṭ for her... I cannoṭ make anyṭhing official beṭween us unṭil she gives her okay." 03:57 TA: "I hope Libby and I can move past our differences." 03:57 TA: "I understand. Yours, Ryspor's, and... well, my own safety comes first." 03:58 TA: "As much as I would like to get to know you better." 03:58 TC: "I... I know..." 04:00 TC: "Buṭ she's so imporṭanṭ ṭo us. We can'ṭ jusṭ disrespecṭ her..." 04:01 TA: "I can't disrespect her if only out of courtesy to her status as your moirail, not even considering her importance to the team." 04:03 TC: Meoueṭ nods. 04:04 TA: "And her status as Ryspor's matesprit." 04:06 TC: "I'm sorry..." 04:07 TA: She tilts her head. "Whyever so?" 04:08 TC: "Ṭhis is sṭarṭing ṭo geṭ as dramaṭic as ṭhe love scene in Ṭokimeki Mahou Mari." 04:08 TC: ((hohohoh)) 04:08 TA: "I'm not familiar." 04:08 TA: "Perhaps we could watch it later? 04:09 TC: "Maybe." 04:09 TC: Meoueṭ blushes again. 04:10 TA: Kate smiles at her. "I will talk to Libby." 04:11 TC: "I will also. Hopefully someṭhing can come of iṭ." 04:12 TA: "Would you like to talk to her with me, or do you think that would be unwise?" 04:12 TC: "I ṭhink ṭhaṭ would make maṭṭers worse..." 04:12 TA: She nods. "I thought so." 04:17 TC: "Ah... well..." Meoueṭ checks a clock on her wall. "Iṭ's ṭime for me ṭo meeṭ wiṭh my spriṭe." 04:19 TA: "I'll leave you to it, and will talk to Libby soon." 04:24 TC: Meoueṭ nods. 04:25 TA: "Until then, Meouet." She exits.